Will you tell me that you love me?
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Juleka ama a Rose. Rose ama a Juleka. ¿Cuánto más tardarán en confesarlo? Femslash. Contiene pequeños spoilers sobre la segunda temporada.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Will you tell me that you love me?**

Juleka pensaba en Rose como un alma cándida, inocente y capaz de ayudar a quien sea, sin preocuparse demasiado por sí misma. Era efusiva, y daba tantas oportunidades como estrellas había en el firmamento. Y precisamente por ello la admiraba. Rose era capaz de perdonar, daba igual el daño que le hubiesen provocado, ella podía superponerse a todo, ver el lado bueno de cada persona y tenderle una mano amiga, una y otra vez. Era tan buena persona que era capaz de ser amiga de la chica rara. Y Juleka estaba enamorada de Rose. Pero nunca se lo había dicho.

Rose pensaba en Juleka. Pensaba en la quietud de Juleka, serena como un lago calmo, que refleja como un espejo las nubes suspendidas en el cielo. Estar cerca de ella siempre era un espacio seguro. Si no te molestabas en mirar tras el pelo teñido y su ropa oscura y tal vez, bajo el punto de vista de Rose, algo siniestra, no podías ver el tesoro que escondía. Nadie se fijaba en que en realidad era muy insegura y trataba de volverse invisible tras su flequillo. Rose pensaba en Juleka de una forma más intensa de lo que nunca había pensado en nadie. Ni siquiera en el príncipe Alí, ya que hacía él sólo sentía admiración. Pero Rose estaba enamorada de Juleka. Y tampoco ella se lo había dicho.

Había sido así durante toda la secundaria, desde que se conocieran su relación se había fortalecido cada día un poquito más. A Juleka le había costado mucho abrirse a Rose, y si ella se hubiese rendido en el primer momento en el que Juleka no fue capaz de devolverle el saludo, nunca hubiesen sido amigas. El proceso fue lento, Rose compartía siempre pupitre con Juleka, aunque nadie se lo había pedido ni le había tocado el sitio a la fuerza. Juleka estaba acostumbrada o a sentarse sola, o si no había sitios suficientes en el aula, el que acababa a su lado había sido por mala suerte al llegar el último el primer día de curso. Pero Rose se sentaba ahí por voluntad propia. Le saludaba todas las mañanas con una vibrante sonrisa y ojos azules luminosos. Juleka siempre quería responder, pero al principio le podía la vergüenza, aun así la rubia no desistía en su propuesta. Incluso se sentaba en el mismo banco que ella a la hora del recreo para comer cada una en silencio su merienda.

Juleka nunca supo por qué Rose se empeñaba tanto en sacarle una sonrisa haciendo dibujitos adorables durante las clases que luego le enseñaba.

La primera vez que Rose consiguió que Juleka torciese sus labios en esa tímida sonrisa quedó fascinada. Había sido precisamente durante una clase de ciencias especialmente aburrida. Había dibujado un monigote de estilo manga chibi que se estaba quedando dormido sobre una mesa con una burbujita saliendo de su nariz y se lo había enseñado con disimulo arrastrando la hoja sobre la superficie del pupitre. Cuando la chica lo miró automáticamente agachó la cabeza, poniendo su largo flequillo semi morado entre las dos, pero no lo suficiente rápido como para que Rose no apreciase su bella sonrisa. En ese momento supo que sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos.

Si le preguntaban, Rose explicaba que no podía ver cómo alguien pasaba tanto tiempo sola y siendo ignorada. Pero la verdadera razón era que desde que el primer día de clase la viese apartada del grupo retorciendo sus manos de forma nerviosa, le pareció tierna dentro de su caparazón. Quería ver brillar la verdadera joya que era.

El día que Juleka fue lo suficiente valiente y fue capaz de devolverle el saludo Rose casi montó una fiesta, y sintiéndose recompensada con sus lentos avances siguió con su trabajo de hormiguita de conseguir que Juleka se abriese a ella.

No estaba en sus planes enamorarse en el proceso.

El hecho de confiar en Rose había traído consigo que el resto de sus compañeros viesen como era ella de verdad sin estar escondida tras sus muros, y empezaron a tratarle como una más del grupo. No es que antes le tratasen mal, solo no se relacionaban demasiado con ella, pero la soledad es una clase de discriminación. Por ello aunque se lo pasase bien con ellos, Rose era la única que había llegado tan lejos con la chica de mechas moradas. Rose había hecho muchas cosas por interesarse en el mundo de Juleka, incluso lo había hecho por sus gustos musicales, descubriendo que el hard metal no solo no estaba tan mal, si no que disfrutaba mucho de él. Así había acabado montando un grupo con ella y su hermano Luka. Viendo a su familia entendía la forma de ser de Juleka, la de verdad, la que había sido oculta entre miedos propios y prejuicios ajenos. Había lamentado mucho el día que Hawkmoth akumatizó a la madre de Juleka convirtiéndole en Captain Hardrock, aunque su barco-casa fuese gobernado por la anarquía absoluta, era un buen ambiente para desarrollar la creatividad y la mujer era muy agradable, sobre todo con Rose, ya que veía el gran avance que había hecho su hija gracias a ella.

Pero aunque ambas eran más unidas que incluso Iván y Milene que eran pareja, nunca se atrevieron a pasar la linea que ellas mismas se habían marcado. Rose siempre supo que para Juleka era especial, se lo demostraba cada vez que le regalaba un gesto de afecto físico. La alta no era muy fan de éste, pero con Rose le salía tan natural como respirar. Aun así nunca llegó a pensar que a Juleka pudiese gustarle ella. Lo mismo pasaba en el lado de Juleka. Rose amaba dar abrazos, y amaba a todos sus amigos, pero la prioridad era Juleka. Si a Juleka le pasaba algo siempre era ella la primera preocupada, la que siempre estaba ahí para confortarle y que notaba si se encontraba mal o incómoda sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijese.

Ambas tenían más que suficiente, no necesitaban de manera ferviente caer en los brazos de la otra. El ser especiales la una para la otra era tan reconfortante que para ellas estaba bien. No es que nunca hubiesen soñado con recibir unas palabras especiales más allá de la amistad de la otra. O que en la seguridad de su cama no hubiesen imaginado un beso. Pero no les desquiciaba el hecho de que no sucediese aquello que sus corazones anhelaban. Hasta el día en que su profesora se convirtió en Zombiezou.

Nada hubiese ocurrido si la ególatra de Chloe Burgeois no hubiese metido la pata otra vez. Y Juleka no sabía si odiarla por ello o agradecérselo, por una vez de su egoísmo no todo lo que había salido era malo. Pero por su culpa Juleka ahora estaba confundida.

Cuando fueron conscientes del peligro y salieron a tropel de la clase la única zombificada había sido Sabrina por un beso volador, pero en seguida se extendió como una infección. Obviamente todos querían entregar a Chloe, a pesar de que Ladybug y Chat Noir les decían que era necesaria para atraer a Zombiezou. Juleka, aunque no era de las que proponía activamente que la entregasen, como hacían Alix o Alya, sí que lo pensaba. La única que defendía a Chloe porque no podía dejarla así era Rose. Y así lo demostró cuando salió del autobús para llevarla en brazos cuando supuestamente se había torcido un tobillo. Ladybug creyó haberla salvado del beso de los zombies que les rodeaban.

Juleka desde el interior del vehículo lo había visto todo, y estuvo a punto de salir a ayudar a la chica de quien estaba enamorada, pero un miedo arraigado en su interior se lo había impedido. Rose no se lo tuvo en cuenta cuando volvió al autobús. Juleka le recibió angustiada, comprobando de forma maniática si tenía alguna marca de un beso, a lo que Rose con una risita le hizo parar asegurando que estaba bien. Aunque esto hizo que Juleka se tranquilizase no la soltó en ningún momento y se sentaron juntas y abrazadas al final del autobús.

Juleka no vio venir el hecho de que Rose al final sí que había sido infectada. Ni tampoco lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Rose le había besado en los labios y probablemente después de que Ladybug les salvase ni siquiera se acordaría. Pero eso tenía que significar algo, ¿o no? Tampoco pudo darle muchas vueltas a ese pensamiento, ya que su conciencia quedó sumergida en el estado de zombie, y en lo único que podía pensar era en besar a los otros integrantes del autobús que no habían sido besuqueados.

Lo primero de lo que Rose fue consciente en el momento en el que Ladybug liberó al akuma de su profesora fue de Juleka, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos y automáticamente se abrazaron. En ese momento solo pensaba en que una vez más habían salido sanas de un ataque de Hawkmoth. Era reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, pero al poco rato Alix se unió. Adoraba a Alix, igual que a cada uno de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar añorar el hecho de ser solo Juleka y ella.

Había sido un día de locos, no solo por el ataque de Hawkmoth. Tras la emoción del momento Rose acabó pensando en lo que había pasado justo antes de su transformación. Recordaba a Juleka muy cerca de ella y su pensamiento fue que aquel era el momento perfecto para un beso. Quería hacerlo, y sabía que no sólo había sido por culpa de la influencia bajo la que se empezaba a encontrar. Pero lo que se preguntaba era ¿al final lo había hecho?

Juleka por su parte también pensaba en aquel episodio. Para ella había dos posibilidades claras por las que podía haber ocurrido aquello. La primera y la más probable era que el hecho de haber sido besada por los zombies le obligase a ello. La segunda es que lo hubiese hecho porque quería.

Se había empeñado en que era la primera sin lugar a dudas, pero había algo que surgía, contradiciendo el pensamiento. Juleka había observado el momento en el que Sabrina había besado y transformado a Milene. Cuando Iván se ofreció de muro para que el resto se salvase Sabrina lo había besado en la cara, pero Milene lo besó en los labios. Si seguía pensando en todas las personas que habían sido convertidas, solo las que eran pareja habían recibido un beso en los labios. No sabía si esto era realmente así, pero sin que ella lo quisiese alimentaba su esperanza.

 **Holaaa. Sé que debería estar actualizando mi fic De casualidades está el mundo lleno. Lo sé. Y tengo el siguiente capítulo a medias. Pero me apetecía tanto escribir esto tras haber visto el capítulo de Zombiezou…**

 **No está terminado, no es un one shot, pero quiero esperar a ver si nos dan alguna perlita en los próximos capítulos como esta, ya que la pareja que hacen Rose y Juleka me encanta, en serio.**

 **Si preferís que lo continúe y me lo invente a psear de que pueda desviarme de lo que vaya a ocurrir a partir de ahora en la serie, decídmelo en los comentarios y haré lo que se hace en cualquier anime que alcanza al manga antes de que este acabe, me lo inventaré xD**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
